


Please Don't Eat Me

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nudity, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott drops Derek, cursed into complete wolf form, off on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoursourwolfisshowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/gifts).



Stiles couldn’t be sure, he wasn’t an expert or anything, but he had an inkling the screech that escaped his mouth was three decibels higher than human hearing permitted. 

He’d been lying on his bed, perfectly content with his life, contemplating what kind of porn he wanted to look up that evening when the weight of his bed shifted and a large wolf was standing next to him on his bed.

“WHAT THE SHIT WOLF DON’T EAT ME! RED SWEATERS DON’T MEAN EAT!”

“Stiles, calm down.” That voice, a reassuring voice, a calming voice, a voice that Stiles could get angry at when he demanded explanations.

“SCOTT? What the fuck?” Stiles gestured wildly to the wolf that was licking it paw and glaring at him with eyebrows. Did werewolves have eyebrows? Was that even- oh no… oh hell no this could not be a possibility. “Is  _Derek Hale_  a real wolf on my bed right now?”

“Uh… kinda…?” 

The look he gave Scott made the young beta cringe and back away from the bed, where he had cautiously followed the over presumptuous wolf that had no concept of personal space. 

“Two questions. One… why is Derek an actual wolf? And two… WHY IS DEREK A WOLF  _ON MY BED_?”

Now, Scott had a tendency to beat around the bush, to take his time in getting out the answer Stiles wanted. But not with the death glare Stiles was giving him, followed by a sharp growl from the wolf version of Derek. “A witch - apparently there’s witches - put a spell on him because of a family grudge or-or something? I have to go and fix this with the other betas so we figured the safest place for him would be here where you could maybe do research or magic him back into a person? So I’ve gotta go, good luck!”

Stiles blinked. He had no words. Only the ability to stare at the cloud of cartoon smoke where Scott was just standing - the smoke he’d put there in his mind - and the wolf that was still cleaning himself. He stared at Derekwolf for a few moments before poking him in the side with his toes.

Derekwolf stopped grooming himself for a moment to glance up and growl a soft warning. 

“Fuck you very much too sourwolf.”

Stiles crawled off his bed with an audible sigh. “Why did you even come here? Deaton hasn’t taught me anything more than a few simple charms. I can’t transmogrify you! So you might as well go look for help elsewhere.”

If it were possible, the wolf rose its eyebrow at him before it sprawled out on his bed, taking up as much room as possible to start licking his stomach.

That received a deadpan glare from Stiles. “Oh that’s attractive.” He rolled his eyes and promptly dropped his weight into his computer chair, turning around and blocking the Derekwolf from his mind as he started researching how exactly transformation magic worked. 

.

.

The hours had passed and Stiles found himself leaning on his elbow in defeat as he scrolled down through the same useless information on the sixtieth website. He was going to give up, tell Derek he had to get out of his room before his Dad came home and hope that Scott and the others found the solution. That was when he felt something heavy and warm on his leg. Looking down, Derekwolf had gotten down - quiet and stealthy from the bed - and was now resting his head on Stiles’ thigh. The wolf was staring up at him with what Stiles wanted to translate as gratitude. 

“Uh… sorry Derek but I haven’t found anything yet.”

He whined, nudging Stiles thigh before pulling away and taking some of Stiles shirt into his mouth to pull with him.

“Hey dude! I like this shirt I’ll have you know!” Stiles protested but went along with the pull, vacating the chair and following Derek’s steps backwards. He was bringing him outside of the room and when he was convinced that Stiles would follow him, he dropped the shirt from between his teeth and trotted down the hallway to the stairs. 

Stiles rose his eyebrow but didn’t question as he was led to the kitchen. When Stiles opened the fridge, he could have sworn Derek’s tail had wagged.

“Should have figured you’d want to steal my food. You wolves always do that at my house.”

Derek sat indignantly at that sentence but didn’t growl or respond as Stiles busied himself in the fridge to see if they had any meat. Leftover turkey… lots of left over turkey and gravy and vegetables and stuffing seemed to be on the menu. He got two plates, filled one with everything for himself and the other he stacked as much meat as he could fit and brought them both into the living room. Derek followed obediently, or not exactly that because it would be absurd to think of Derek as his pet dog after only a few hours of wolf-sitting. 

They sat in silence as they ate. Stiles on the sofa, shoving as much food into his mouth as per usual, and Derek on the floor, munching in a much more polite manner than Stiles would have thought a wolf could.

Scott arrived an hour later, surprised to find Stiles bedroom empty and was going to jump to irrational conclusion before he found both parties in the living room. Both of them were sound asleep on the couch. Stiles leaning against the armrest, possibly drooling and snoring softly. Derek, however, had transformed back - as Scott had expected after Allison helped them negotiate with the witches to change him back. And he was stark nude as he slept with his head in Stiles lap. 

Scott wasn’t going to ask questions, he was going to be as quiet as possible and back away slowly. Although, he’d be a fool if he hadn’t taken a picture on his phone for blackmailing purposes in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
